1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indexing, storage and retrieval system for any compact audio or video disc size medium which includes CD-ROM, CD-G, CD VIDEO DISCS, AUDIO CDs, KARAOKE CDs, AND DVDs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past the professional entertainers who provide music and video using the digital compact disc format (disk jockey or DJ) had to provide some makeshift method of filing and retrieving a particular compact disc that could easily be out of order. This would entail sorting through a selection of discs to locate the desired disc. Once the disc was located, the DJ then had to open the cover or lid of the storage device to determine the track the desired selection was recorded. Often the inserts in the container that listed the song titles are misplaced, causing the DJ to be unorganized and fumbling for another disc while trying to locate the information on the misplaced insert.
There are numerous storage units on the market for personal use into which the plastic storage case for the compact disc can be inserted. There also is a home unit available through a television promotion that only holds a limited number of discs (up to 40 compact discs) in a series of thin plastic cradles. The problems with this previous unit are (1) that it is manufactured from very thin plastic, and is not precision made for the discs to be returned into the unit (2) the discs can contact the adjacent disc when retrieving and retracting the discs therefore making it possible to damage the stored discs with scratches (3) the operator would have a very difficult time especially in low light conditions to place the disc back in the very narrow slot (4) there are no guides for the disc to retract into the closed position and if one disc is out of alignment, the unit will not close and (5) there are also no means of transportation for the disc holder as it is only six inches wide and five inches deep with no handle for ease of carrying.
The present invention solves these problems so that when DJs are providing entertainment for their audiences, they have easy access to any disc in an indexed storage cradle system.